This invention relates generally to tip out bins, and, more specifically, to a tip out bin for a freezer.
Known refrigerators include a cabinet housing including an outer case and one or more inner liners therein that defines a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. The fresh food compartment and freezer compartments are closed by separate access doors hingedly attached to the case. A number of storage shelves, baskets, and drawers are employed in the fresh food compartment to organize food. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,997. One such food storage feature is commonly known as a freezer tip out bin that is intended to store frozen foods therein. Conventional freezer tip out bins are, however, disadvantaged in several respects.
For example, some tip out bins are relatively difficult to tip out. Further, due to efforts to facilitate tipping out a bin, some tip out bins tip out too easily causing freezer owners to constantly close an accidentally tipped out bin.
In one aspect, a freezer tip out bin is provided. The freezer tip out bin includes a stationary portion, a rotating portion pivotally coupled to the stationary portion, and a biased actuator coupled to the rotating portion.
In another aspect, a freezer tip out bin includes a stationary portion including an opening positioned in a raised portion of the stationary portion, the raised portion having a substantially elongated oval shape and a substantially arcuate cross-section. The freezer tip out bin also includes a rotating portion pivotally coupled to the stationary portion; the rotating portion includes at least one sidewall including a cavity unitary with a side wall support member extending out from an inner wall of the sidewall and down from an upper surface of the sidewall. The freezer tip out also includes a biased actuator coupled to the sidewall and positioned in the cavity, and the opening is sized to receive the biased actuator.
In still another aspect, a refrigerator is provided. The refrigerator includes a fresh food portion, a freezer portion proximate the fresh food portion, a door pivotally mounted to the freezer portion, and a tip out bin mounted to the door. The tip out bin includes a stationary portion, a rotating portion pivotally coupled to the stationary portion, and biased actuator coupled to the rotating portion.